The Right Anna
by FiveFootTwo
Summary: This is a Kastin story all the way. If you are a Castin shipper, please don't read. No harm intended, this a work of fiction, folks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a strictly Kastin story. If you like Castin even the slightest bit, please don't read this. I mean no offense by this. It is a work of fiction. I hope you enjoy!**

He moves his hands to grip her shoulders, bringing her impossibly close as he leans toward her, his nose brushing against her cheek. Her heart is pounding in her chest. _Relax, _she tells herself, _breathe. _His lips meet hers chastely at first, closed mouth and soft, until she parts hers slightly. Images of him flood her mind, how incredible he looks in this lighting, the deep blue of his coat contrasting with his flawless skin, the way he banters back and forth with her without missing a beat. His eyes are dark and intense as he acts out the scene with her, never breaking contact with hers. Before she realizes what she's doing, she runs her tongue along the seam of his lips, and he parts them, deepening the kiss.

Her hands move and wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, while his move to tangle in her hair. He breaks the kiss first, trying to catch his breath and he leans his forehead against hers before taking her hand and walking across the quad. "Cut!" Elizabeth yells, breaking Anna Kendrick out of her reverie.

_It's just the role messing with your head,_ she tells herself.

"Guys, that was brilliant!" Elizabeth congratulates them, smiling widely.

Anna's eyes dart over to Skylar, whose skin is now flushed. He smiles back at her, "Yeah good one Anna, you had me weak in the knees over here."

"Shut up," she counters, elbowing him as he shoves her back playfully. The contact sends sparks up and down her body, and she feels herself blush.

"Looks like the simulated cold is getting to you, AK-47," he jokes, noting her red cheeks, "We better get you warm."

She laughs, "Weirdo," she tells him, shaking her head as they walk towards the direction of the trailers.

Once safely inside, she pulls the gray knit hat off her head and grabs a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Taking a long swig, she plops down on her sofa and sighs.

_It was just a kiss, nothing more, _she tells herself. She hates this feeling she gets when she's around him. "He has a girlfriend!" she exclaims to the empty trailer. Yes, a girlfriend who used to be her friend before she started dating Skylar. Anna Camp was married when they all filmed Pitch Perfect together a few years ago, and she'd been with Edgar still. When she first met Skylar they had this natural chemistry. It was the reason he was cast as her love interest for the movie. Well, that and his amazing singing voice. He flirted with her a little on set but she remained loyal to her boyfriend of four years. Camp was shameless, though, practically throwing herself at him and making constant sexual innuendos when he was around. It was disgusting, especially for a married woman.

Anna had been friends with Camp and her husband. She even enjoyed a holiday dinner with them, but when they got divorced it was obvious that Skylar was the reason. He acted completely head over heels for Camp, and the two of them broadcast their love over social media as often as they could. It was nauseating and Anna distanced herself from it, immersing herself in other projects. When the sequel was announced it took her a while to commit to it. There was no script and she knew that Skylar and Camp would be there together. She decided she didn't want to miss out on being in the film, plus she wanted to know where Kay would take Jesse and Beca's story next.

He seemed blissfully unaware of the awkwardness that she felt whenever she was around him. He was handsome and charming as usual, and she was sarcastic and self-deprecating as always.

_It's just physical attraction,_ her internal monologue continues. Skylar is outgoing in his relationships, always putting himself out there on display, seeking attention for his every move. Anna is private, low-key, and almost awkward at times in her relationships. She doesn't like flashy guys who are constantly putting on a show. So yes, this whole attraction must just be physical. She closes her eyes and leans back on the sofa, frustrated that all she can think about still is the feeling of his lips on hers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Skylar enters his trailer and runs his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth as he thinks. "It was just a kiss, you're just acting," he murmurs to himself as he walks the length of the trailer before turning around again.

Yeah, just a kiss, a kiss with Anna Kendrick. No big deal, right?

He's an idiot. Why did he open his mouth and kiss her like that? The script didn't call for that. Well, technically it just said "Beca and Jesse kiss." But then he had felt her tongue on his bottom lip and he practically turned into jelly. Being Jesse Swanson must be messing with his head again. When he first met her while filming the first movie he has to admit he was a little star struck. She was Oscar and Tony nominated, incredibly talented, smart, and funny. She was also gorgeous. Her eyes were the loveliest shade of blue, and he easily lost his train of thought looking at them. He had tried his hardest to get her attention, flirting like crazy and trying to work his magic, but none of it had any effect on her.

He continues to pace. Anna Camp had clearly been interested in him from day one. She made him feel sexy and desired, and she insisted that her marriage was already over emotionally for her. She was a talented actress and had been in popular TV shows and movies and he was flattered by her attention. It was a huge boost to his ego, and immediately he was enamored with the idea of her, this tall blonde goddess who just also happened to think the world of him. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, and shout it from the rooftops he did.

Now he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince the world of his feelings or himself.

He just can't seem to escape Anna Kendrick. Every time he turns on the TV, goes to the theater, or picks up a magazine she's there. She's hilarious on Twitter, and while she doesn't follow him he finds himself checking hers anonymously. She's incredibly stunning and sexy on all those magazine covers and photo shoots and awards shows she attends. He practically fell all over himself trying to impress her before and now she has to kiss him like that?

_She's just acting you fool._

Of course she is. Because Anna Kendrick would never want him back. He's just kidding himself into thinking that it meant anything other than just Beca kissing Jesse. He knew she was a good actress but damn.

His heart is still pounding as he thinks about her. Was it him or did Kendrick get more beautiful somehow? Her hair has been perfect for each scene, long brunette ringlets that he wants to run his fingers through over and over again. Her pale skin flawless, except for the beautiful blush she had after she kissed him. Her perfect breasts making him wish the film were rated R instead.

He stops to splash cold water on his face, knowing that he's due to film his next scene with her in a few minutes.

_Get your shit together_, he warns himself before checking his reflection in the mirror and heading back out onto the set.


	2. Chapter 2

She runs her hands down his bare chest, her lips trailing kisses from his neck down to the waistband of his boxers and back up again before she settles her mouth against his, her tongue tangling with his in a heated kiss. He moans into the kiss, his hips bucking off the mattress a little as he tries to pull her closer.

"You're gorgeous," he breathes into her neck as she slides her body down the length of his, palming him through the thin material of his boxers. His body immediately responds to her touch as he reaches up to cup her breasts.

"Anna," he says huskily as she begins to pull his boxers down his legs. She reaches for him again and he jolts awake, blinking several times to get his bearings.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Anna Camp questions, tucking her body in next to his. "You were moaning my name in your sleep."

"I was?" Skylar mumbles, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He turns his body to hide the raging hard-on he got from that dream and tries to cool down a little before climbing back into bed.

"You want me to finish what I started?" Camp asks him, beginning to run her hands down his chest. He grabs her by the wrists and removes her hands from his body.

"I'll take a rain check," he says, rolling away from her, "I'm really tired, long day tomorrow. Sorry, babe."

But instead he ends up laying there awake for some time, unable to get the very vivid dream he just had about Anna Kendrick out of his mind. Eventually, he falls into a fitful sleep and awakes exhausted and unable to stop thinking about Kendrick, her lovely skin like silk to his touch, her brunette curls spilling over his chest as she kissed him. He avoids Camp that morning, showering quickly and leaving before she wakes for the day. He arrives on set early, hoping for a bit of reprieve from his thoughts before having to work with Kendrick all day long.

Of course, this morning she would be here early. He spots her standing outside of her trailer, talking to some guy. He stands on the periphery, observing how she focuses on this guy, her body leaning ever so slightly into his as they talk. The guy leans over and to Skylar's shock, pecks Anna on the lips before he turns to leave. And seemingly of their own accord, Skylar finds his feet walking over to them.

"Hey, I'm Skylar," he says to the guy, extending his hand.

"Ben Richardson," the guy answers, shaking Skylar's hand firmly, "Anna's boyfriend," he adds.

Wait, what? He composes himself quickly, "Nice to meet you," Skylar says politely.

"Same," Ben nods, winking at Anna once more before turning to leave. Skylar stares dumbly at the back of his head for a minute before walking over to Anna.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," he says to her.

"Well good morning to you too," she smiles at him, making his insides twist. "Sorry, not everyone broadcasts their relationship all over social media," she jabs.

"Ouch," he rubs his chest, "Way to hit me where it hurts."

"Sorry," she shakes her head, looking embarrassed now, "It's just that I tend to like my privacy, and Ben and I hardly get to see each other, and it's hard to have a relationship when the paparazzi are always around, and—"

"No worries," he says, putting his hands up, "It's cool, I understand."

But he doesn't really, how this average looking dude could have won her heart. The guy didn't even seem that charming, except for the British accent. They didn't seem to go together, with her being so beautiful and him being sort of gangly and awkward. This is the guy that gets to take her to his bed and wake up next to her in the morning? Skylar's insides wrench uncomfortably again and his mouth goes dry. And suddenly, he doesn't know what to say to her, doesn't know how to talk to her anymore.

He is just standing there, a befuddled expression on his face as he stares off into space, apparently lost in his thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asks.

"I was just wondering how a guy like that gets a girl like you," he replies, back to his usual self.

"He's great in the sack," she replies without missing a beat, and now it's his turn to blush.

"So I'll see you around then?" he splutters before darting for his trailer, closing the door quickly behind himself.

She wonders why he is acting so strangely. He was acting almost _jealous_. No, it couldn't be. What does he have to be jealous about? He has a tall, blonde, lovely girlfriend to go home to every evening. What reason does he have to be jealous of Ben?

She heads over to wardrobe and they dress her in a very short red plaid skirt and black shirt and in hair and makeup they style her hair in loose curls. She walks back on set and reviews the script for today's scenes. She and the girls will be walking around the campus a lot and there are many extras on set. She sees a rather handsome guy nervously pacing around and she's relieved when he finally gets over himself and comes over to her.

"Hey," he says shyly, "I'm Seth."

"Hey Seth," she replies warmly, "I'm Anna."

"I know," he answers, "I'm a big fan of yours."

"Thanks," she says, "So how did you end up at a gig like this?"

"They put out a casting call for college students," he replies, "And I jumped at the chance. I was hoping I'd get to meet you. I hope I'm not bothering you or anything."

"No, not at all," she smiles, "So tell me about your college, what are you studying?"

Skylar walks onto the set, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He has a short scene with Anna/Beca where he wishes her good luck and sends her off with the Bellas. It's a warm, sunny day, and he looks around the set before he spots her talking to a guy, a very handsome guy, he notes. Again, he finds himself walking toward her.

"Hey I'm Skylar," he says, shaking the guy's hand.

"Seth," the guy replies, "I'm just an extra today, but anything to get a chance to talk to this girl here, right?" he asks, gesturing to Anna. "You're a lucky guy."

"Huh?" Skylar questions.

"You get to kiss her and get paid to do it," Seth laughs, jabbing Skylar in the shoulder before smiling broadly at Anna and walking away.

"You know he's right," Skylar tells her, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Ha, yeah right," she rolls her eyes at him. "They must be leaving you hard liquor in your trailer, dude, because you are acting funny. I mean I know you're a weirdo and everything, but you're acting weird even for _you_."

"And you're attracting the attention of every male in a ten mile radius," he interjects, "Seems like a normal day to me."

She blushes this time, "It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it," she counters, winking at him, and he grins back at her. She walks over to the crowd of other actors that's forming, and he takes note of her very short skirt and her pale, slender legs as she joins the girls.

"Skylar!" he hears Elizabeth shout, "I need you over here now!" He moves to join Anna on the set while the others move away so they can shoot their scene first. The scene is simple enough. He's supposed to walk across campus with her while offering words of encouragement and then send her off to go with the girls. His lines are straightforward and there's no kiss written in the script, so he has no reason to be nervous, right?

He closes his eyes. _You're Jesse Swanson now. Jesse Swanson. She's Beca Mitchell._ He opens his eyes, takes a deep breath, and walks over to her. He takes her by the hand and Elizabeth yells, "Action!"

"You're going to be great," he says to Anna/Beca, giving her hand a squeeze.

"What makes you so sure?" she asks, as they stop walking and she turns to look at him. And in that instant, she takes his breath away. He doesn't know if it's the way the sunlight is reflecting off her hair, or the way her skin looks smooth and flawless, or the feel of her hand in his, but he loses himself in her as everything around them fades from consciousness.

"Because you're amazing, and talented, and gorgeous," he replies, reaching out to toy with the ends of her hair framing her face, "and because I believe in you."

"Thank you," she smiles fondly at him, her smile reaching her blue eyes as she looks up into his brown ones. The Bellas approach from the side and she glances over at them, ready to turn and walk away.

And even though it's not in the script, and he's not supposed to, he pulls her back to him and bends to kiss her, his lips touching hers softly at first before he nips at her bottom lip with his teeth and she sighs into the kiss, opening her mouth to him. Her hand moves up to grip the back of his neck, anchoring his mouth to hers as they continue to kiss. When they finally break contact, he opens his eyes and sees that her eyes are still closed, her lips slightly open and red from his kiss. Her eyes flutter open, looking at him with a mixture of surprise and pleasure, and he quickly recovers and says, "See you later, Bec."

She somehow manages to turn and walk toward the girls, who by now are all gaping at them. "Someone's getting Treble-boned!" Rebel shouts out as Fat Amy, and Elizabeth yells, "Cut!"

Anna turns and walks over to him, "Not that I'm complaining, but I don't think you were supposed to kiss me just then."

He shrugs nonchalantly, trying to act like it was no big deal. "Sorry, I must've got caught up in the moment."

She narrows her eyes at him, studying him for a moment before replying, "Sure, whatever."

"What?" he prods.

"Nothing," she says, her expression pensive. "So I know it's a bit ironic being that I'm knock-kneed and all, but that made me weak in the knees. Well done."

"My pleasure," he replies with a smile and their banter is interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Ok you two, now from the top and this time follow the script!"

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know. I can use all the encouragement I can get right now. Ideas/prompts are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Skylar!" Elizabeth yells for what seems like the hundredth time. "Relax, babe. You can do this. You're trying too hard!"

He sighs, glancing over at Ben Platt who plays his best friend Benji in the movie. "Sorry, man," he says as Elizabeth shouts out, "One more time from the top!"

It's just that he can't act natural with her standing there, watching him as he works. He feels self-conscious in front of her somehow. Plus he knows that his acting skills are nowhere near as good as hers. He tries the scene one more time and fails, and Elizabeth calls for a break.

"Take five and regroup," she tells him, patting him on the back before disappearing in her trailer. He walks over to where Anna Kendrick is standing and grabs a bottle of water from a nearby table.

"Don't sweat it," she tells him, "You'll get it on the next try."

"No, I probably won't," he jokes, "I just can't get my head in the game today."

"Is something the matter?" she questions, turning her full attention to him.

_You mean other than the fact that I can't think straight when I'm around you? _ He thinks but doesn't say, instead he opts for, "No, I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Camp not treating you right?" she jokes, smiling at him, and butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"No, she's fine," he shakes his head. There's a moment of silence before he turns to her and asks, "So what is your method? How do you get in the zone and do this so flawlessly all the time?"

She laughs, "I wouldn't say I'm flawless, I don't know. I just imagine that I am that character and I try to feel what they feel. Like, take Beca for example. In the first film I played her as brooding, sullen. She didn't smile much or laugh. She was very serious and very unhappy in her situation. And then Jesse came and he opened her heart a little so that she could let others in, like the Bellas and her dad. And so now after being with him for a few years, she's softer now around the edges, she's in love. I try to feel that and channel it all into every scene."

"You make it sound so easy," he shakes his head.

"You're overthinking it," she tells him, "Which is understandable. I see a lot of actors doing it. And I'm guilty of it too." She pauses for a moment, thinking. "Ok, close your eyes for a second." He does, and she continues, "Imagine that you're on stage singing, and you sound amazing as always, and you can feel the energy from the crowd."

"Amazing, huh?" he smiles, but he keeps his eyes closed.

"Yes, I complimented you, now can we continue?" she rolls her eyes and shakes her head, but she's smiling too. "Ok, now hold onto that feeling, that excitement, that passion. Acting is like that, only there's no audience fueling your fire. You need to do that on your own."

He opens his eyes and looks at her, "Thanks for trying to help me. How is it that you're so awesome all of the time. You must find it exhausting."

"Well that explains why I'm always so tired!" she mock hits herself on the forehead. "Go kill it," she says to him as Elizabeth calls him back on set.

This time, he nails the scene and he's grinning widely as he walks back to her afterwards. "Seriously, thank you," he tells her, "You really helped me."

"No problem," she smiles back. "Just trying to speed up the process here, I'm in the next scene with you," she adds flippantly.

"Oh, I see how it is," he teases back, their flirty banter continuing until the cameras are rolling again.

Only this time, he gets it right on the first take. Because evidently, it comes more naturally to him to act as though he's in love with her rather than have a conversation with his buddy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What is it with you lately?" Camp snaps later at him as he shrugs off yet another attempt on her part to be close to him.

"I'm just tired," he explains, "It was a long day. I swear I had to do that scene with Ben at least ten times."

"You're always tired lately," she whines, "And I never even see you on set even though we're finally working on the same project at the same time!"

"We don't have any scenes together, remember?" he answers, rubbing his temples. "Look, I'm not a natural at acting, ok? I actually have to work at this, and I'm tired."

"It's work for me too," she retorts. "I just thought I could help you ease the tension is all," she begins rubbing his shoulders.

He stands up quickly, moving away from her. "Listen, I got to shoot the pool party scene tonight so I better head out and start practicing my lines to avoid another repeat of this afternoon. See you later?" When she doesn't respond, he leaves. He heads back to the set and the girls are wrapping up their pillow fight scene. They're all wearing pajamas and he spots Anna looking adorable, her hair in a messy bun and slippers on her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Studying the masters for my scene later," he replies, but his voice doesn't hold its usual charm.

"Ready to get wet later?" she jabs him playfully in the chest, winking at him as she runs off after the other girls, laughing along the way. He spends the next hour in wardrobe and makeup, and by the time he's ready the rest of the cast is boarding the bus to the pool set location. He scans the crowd but doesn't see Anna anywhere. It isn't until they arrive on location that he spots her. She's dressed like Beca in a black shirt and short denim shorts.

They are to film all the scenes when they'll be dry first, and then jump into the pool and film the ones where they are wet later. He doesn't have to interact with Anna much for this part of the movie, but his character is attending the party as well. There are a ton of extras and they film all of the dry scenes relatively quickly. He finds his eyes transfixed on Anna as she strips from her shorts and shirt, leaving her only in a pale blue bra and panties, Beca's tattoos on display for everyone to see. He has the sudden urge to cover her from view, not wanting anyone else to look at her. She jumps into the pool and finishes the scene and it's getting late when Elizabeth wraps for the evening. The extras thin out and Anna is chatting with Brittany, Ben, and Esther when he goes over to them.

"I don't know," Anna says, noting his appearance, "You guys are looking a little too dry for my taste. What do you think ladies?"

"Don't," Ben pleads, but the girls exchange knowing looks before they gang up on him and push him into the cool water fully dressed. He emerges, shaking the water out of his hair and the girls turn their attention to Skylar.

"No, no!" he warns, but it's too late. The cold water is a shock to his system and his t-shirt and shorts cling to him, leaving little to the imagination as he climbs out of the pool, running his fingers through his hair. It's then that he notices the tiny droplets of water dripping off Anna's hair and running down her chest and over her breasts. It's then that he takes in her smooth skin, flat stomach, and gorgeous pale blue eyes. His heart starts pounding and he peels off his wet t-shirt, and suddenly it's her turn to stare.

She bites her lip and starts laughing as he makes a big production of ringing out his t-shirt before slinging it casually over his shoulder. He checks her out again as she bends to retrieve her discarded clothing. "Better return these to wardrobe," she notes as she catches him looking and darts in the direction of her assistant. One of the crew hands him a stack of dry clothes and once he's changed he looks around for her again. The board the bus back to the lot where he left his car, and it isn't until he exits the bus that he sees her again, talking to Ben. He walks past them to go to his car.

"Skylar!" she calls him and he stops and turns around. "Hey," she says, running to catch up to him, "Sorry we dunked you back there. No hard feelings, right?"

"Of course not," he smiles warmly at her, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes like it usually does.

"Then why do I get the sense that all is not right in Skylar-land tonight?" she questions.

He sighs, his internal monologue arguing with itself in his head. "I don't know," he admits, "I'm conflicted I guess."

"About what? Paper or plastic? Team Edward or Team Jacob?" she jokes.

He laughs, "You're really something, you know that?" And he can't shake this feeling he has whenever he looks at her. "Hey can I ask you something?" She nods and he continues, "Have you ever gotten mixed up in your mind when you're playing a character? Like, do you think that by pretending to feel a certain way for a while that you could actually develop real feelings as a result?"

She doesn't say anything for a while as she processes what he's said. "Only once," she replies quietly as they stop walking and stand beside her Prius.

"And what did you do about it?" he inquires.

She looks up at him, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones, and she blinks once before responding, "I'll let you know when I figure it out," she answers, and before he can respond she gets into her car and drives away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't do this. Don't do this. Don't do this._ The mantra keeps repeating in his mind like a broken record. He's obsessing again, he knows it. But somehow he can't stop himself from thinking about her. They had a moment that night, he's sure he didn't imagine it. He's seen her almost every day since then, and she's barely spoken to him. He just shows up on set, and he's Jesse, and she's Beca, and they film the scene and go their separate ways.

Anna has always been serious about her job, because to her acting is just that, a job. She's a professional, and he respects the hell out of that, but that spark, that warmth he felt when she looked at him seems like it suddenly disappeared, and he has no idea why.

He's filming a scene with Ben and the other Trebles. He knows he's distracted. He hasn't seen her on set today or had the opportunity to talk to her and it is driving him crazy. "Cut!" Elizabeth's yell snaps him out of his reverie. "Skylar! Adam!" she shouts, "Come on guys. Take five and then let's get this right!"

He grabs a bottle of water and sits in his chair to rest. Ben comes and sits next to him, staring at him quizzically.

"What?" he asks his friend as he rubs his temples.

"What's with you man?" Ben questions, and Skylar shakes his head. Ben doesn't say anything for a while, just observing the others on the set. He turns to Skylar, "Look, you're my friend, and friends tell each other the truth, right?"

"Right," Skylar replies, his attention now fully on Ben.

Ben sighs, "Because I can't help but notice how every time you film a scene with me or with anyone else, there's all this prep work. Who's going to say what, where everyone is going to stand. It's like you want a run through before we do it. And then with Kendrick? Nothing. You just go and do it. And it's perfect, every time. So why now are you having such a hard time now?"

Skylar blinks at his friend, "I don't know," he replies honestly.

"Well you better figure it out," Ben answers, "Because you're talented, especially when you can get out of your head long enough to be yourself."

"Do you think it's possible for onscreen chemistry to turn into something real?" Skylar blurts.

"Only if it's based on something real to begin with, like mutual attraction or affection," Ben replies, "Then yes, absolutely. Plenty of actors have been in movies together and then ended up together. Look at you and Camp."

"Yeah," Skylar says sullenly. Just then, Kendrick walks on set and passes by in front of them, giving Ben a fist bump as she goes by while politely nodding at Skylar. Skylar's eyes track her from the moment he first spots her until the moment she disappears from view, and Ben sits in rapt attention, observing the pair.

"No," Ben says, shaking his head. "No. Dude, no."

"What?" Skylar feigns innocence.

"I know you," Ben answers, "I know what you're thinking. It's all in your head because you're playing her love interest. And well, she's amazing, there's no arguing that, but she has a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend. And just no!"

"Ok, ok, I got it," Skylar snaps. "You don't think I'm good enough for her."

"I didn't say that," Ben clarifies, "I honestly don't think you're her type, that's all."

It's that thought that keeps him grounded for the rest of the filming. He and Kendrick are polite, professional, and friendly to each other, but he doesn't have any more private moments with her. He can't help but notice the ease with which she speaks to almost everyone else. She's always joking around and laughing with Ben and the girls, merely giving him a courteous hello. She's always so professional though, an edge of seriousness behind the comic banter.

When the movie wraps, he gives her a friendly hug goodbye, and they go their separate ways as if nothing special happened between them. He resumes his life with Camp and their dog and they are happy for the most part. He even has the possibility of another TV pilot on the horizon. It's impossible to ignore that Kendrick's fame and career are exploding, and it seems like everywhere he looks she's there. Magazine covers, talk shows, lip sync battles, news articles, and it seems like she has the Midas touch, everything she touches turns to gold.

It isn't until the movie premiere of Pitch Perfect 2 that he sees her in person again. He knows she's been all over the world promoting the movie in the weeks leading up to now, and she looks gorgeous as she emerges from her limo, alone, he notes. Camp's arm is linked through his as people shout at them to pose for photos, and he loses track of her as they are ushered into the theater to see the movie.

He's disappointed that a few of his scenes were trimmed or cut entirely, but all in all the movie is extremely funny and entertaining and he's proud of it. He and Camp make their way into the party after the screening, and they are busy making their greetings and catching up with all their friends. Every now and then he does a quick scan of the room to find Kendrick, and he always finds her, smiling and making whoever she's talking to double over in laughter, and suddenly his stomach constricts.

_Why hasn't she acknowledged him or Camp? Why does she seem like she's best friends with everyone here but him? Why isn't him that she's smiling at and joking around with? _

"Babe, what's the matter?" Camp asks him, a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing, maybe I just had one too many," he says, pointing to his drink. "I'm going to get some air for a bit, I'll be back." He heads to the private back door of the venue, away from the paparazzi and fans, and steps into the evening air. He's taken several soothing breaths when the door opens and Anna Kendrick darts out, heading quickly in the direction of a waiting limousine. And before he can stop himself, and before he even knows what he's doing, he follows her.

The chauffer opens the door and she slides onto the leather seat as Skylar rounds the vehicle, opens the opposite door, and gets in beside her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she shouts, startled by his presence.

"I need to talk to you," he replies.

"Give me a minute, please," Anna tells the chauffer, and he closes the door to give them some privacy. She turns back to Skylar, "So talk."

"I don't get it!" he nearly explodes, the effects of the alcohol dulling his resolve, "You're all touchy and flirty with me, and we had that moment together in the parking lot where I'm pretty sure you said you have feelings for me, and now nothing! You won't even talk to me! You barely look at me! It's just show up on set, all business from there, and then you disappear! What the fuck, Anna! I think I deserve some kind of explanation here!"

"You deserve an explanation?" she laughs bitterly. "You? Are you kidding me? I don't owe you anything! You're with Camp, I'm with Ben. Period. End of story."

"That's not the end of the story and we both know it," Skylar says quietly, trying to control his anger.

"Yes it is," she answers. "You are not Jesse Swanson, I am not Beca Mitchell, and we are not in love. We were just playing _characters_, Skylar. That's our _job_."

"But there's more to it than that," he insists.

"No, there isn't," she replies as she looks away from him out the window. "Now go back to Camp and leave me alone."

"No," he replies stubbornly, "I won't go until you tell me why you're so angry with me."

She doesn't say anything for a long time. "Maybe I just don't like you," she says finally.

"Why not?" he asks.

Again, silence while she thinks it over. She sighs heavily, "You're right, you really don't get it. I was friends with Camp and her husband, Michael. We were close. And then you came along and threw yourself at anything with blonde hair and legs, acting all charming and sexy, and then suddenly that's all over. And I'm supposed to like you? You wrecked their marriage! And now you're with her and you're mad because you can't have me too? No!"

"It wasn't like that," he splutters.

"Then how was it exactly?" she wonders, "Maybe you took advantage of a woman who was vulnerable for selfish reasons so you could propel your fame and parade her around like some kind of trophy. Leave me alone! I'm with someone and he's kind, and he treats me right. He's not some playboy home wrecker looking for his next conquest."

"Ouch!" he recoils a little at that. "Alright, maybe I deserve that a little. You're angry with me, and I get that. And maybe this is all in my head, but I have to know."

"Have to know what?" she turns and looks him in the eyes.

"If this is real, or just another _conquest_," he replies bitterly.

"If what's real?" she asks again, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"This," he whispers, and his mouth is on hers. She resists at first, and then he feels her relax into the kiss. They've kissed many times on screen before, but this time is different. She sighs softly into his mouth, and it only sets all of his senses on fire. He runs his tongue on the seam of her lips and she parts them slightly, allowing him entrance. His hands move to run through her hair and hers slide up his arms and around his neck, anchoring his mouth to hers. As the kiss grows in intensity she suddenly pulls back, sliding across the seat until she's as far away from him as she can get in the confines of the car. They're both breathing heavily and her lipstick is smeared all over his mouth. Inadvertently, he licks his lips as he dares to look over at her, his gaze expectant.

"Fuck," she breathes out, her voice laden with desire. They stare at each other for another moment. "Go, you need to go," she manages to say between breaths.

"I can't," he grits out, and he closes the distance between them once more. His hands are everywhere, hiking up her skirt, and pressing her body into his. She moans into the kiss, only fueling his fire.

"No, stop," she finally says, pulling away and leaning her forehead against his. "Anna," she reminds him.

"I'm looking at her," he replies cheekily and she almost laughs even though it isn't funny.

"We can't," she answers. "Not here, not now."

"Not yet?" he asks, his tone hopeful.

"Not ever," she answers, "I just, I can't."

"You can't tell me this doesn't mean anything," his voice is desperate, "Anna please."

"It's not right," she says, but her voice cracks.

"If this isn't right, than I don't know what is," he replies, giving her another soft kiss on the lips. She closes her eyes as he lingers there, his mouth ghosting over hers. He opens the limo door and steps out, his hair disheveled and his lips swollen, before he leans back once more. "This isn't over," he tells her before closing the door.

The limousine pulls away and he stands there for a long while, thinking of how her mouth felt moving against his. He raises his hand to touch his lips briefly, lost in thought when the sound of his name snaps him back to the present. He looks up to see his girlfriend standing there.

"Skylar?" her voice is thick with emotion and hurt as she takes in his appearance.

_Fuck. _


	5. Chapter 5

He freezes, standing in the middle of the road as he looks up at his girlfriend of the past several years.

"What the hell Skylar?" she questions again, tugging nervously on the hem of her very short skirt and folding her arms across her chest.

He remains mute, taking in her appearance. And still he's not really looking at her, as visions of Anna Kendrick flood his mind. Her brunette hair cascading in shining loose curls over her bare shoulder, the sexy string of triangular shaped diamonds hanging from her earlobes, the way the blue and purple color of her dress made her eyes seem even more blue than usual, if that were possible. She was perfection tonight, and he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her, even while looking directly at the image of his girlfriend.

Camp scowls at him as he stares dumbly back at her, her raccoon-rimmed eyes staring daggers at him. "You followed _her_ out here, didn't you?" she accuses.

And he doesn't know if it's her makeup, dress, stringy hair, or complexion that makes it occur to him, but an image of Jack Skellington from A Nightmare Before Christmas crosses his mind, and suddenly he bursts into laughter; uncontrollable, giddy, hysterical laughter which echoes off the buildings in this small enclosure. He laughs so hard he's clutching at his stomach, doubled over with the force of it.

"I don't see what the fuck could possibly be funny at a time like this," she is almost yelling at him now.

He takes several breaths to compose himself but doesn't look at her, knowing his resolve will crack once more. "I'm sorry," he manages to get out, "I just can't stop thinking about her."

"It's just the role messing with your head," she starts, but he shakes his head.

"It's more than that," he answers.

"I should have known," she shakes her head, placing her hands on her hips, "A player like you would get bored and chase the next nice piece of ass that struts past him."

"Anna Kendrick does not strut, she glides," he replies, trying to make light of the situation and failing.

"Shut up," Camp snaps. "I ended a marriage for you, and this is how you repay me?"

"I never asked you to end a marriage. Weren't you the one who pursued me?" Skylar corrects.

She doesn't say anything for a long while. "So now what? We're just done now? You don't want me anymore? You're going to go chase _her_ now? Little Miss-thinks-she's-better-than-all-of-us?"

"She doesn't think she's better, she_ is_ better," Skylar says quietly, more to himself than to Camp. "I don't know what I'm going to do," he tells her honestly, "But I'm not going to stay when I'm not sure. That wouldn't be fair to you. I just need some time to think, to sort things out."

"Whatever," Camp says bitterly before turning to head back to the building.

"I'm sorry," he calls after her as she disappears back into the building, and he stands out there for a long time before heading back inside. And later, in the darkness of his hotel room, he can't stop thinking about how Anna's lips felt against his, her breath hot on his neck as she moaned into his touch, and he wakes up tired and aching for her.

He goes home when he knows Camp will be out and begins to pack his things. Most of the furniture is hers anyway and they'll sort out the rest if and when they do break up officially. He collects some clothing and other necessities and drives them over to the hotel where he crashed last night. He tries to keep himself busy over the next week, hanging out with friends, and eagerly awaiting the news of whether his pilot will be picked up by the network or not. He tries desperately not to think of her, but again she's everywhere. Talk shows, late night, magazine covers, and even his radio betray him when he turns it on and "Cups" is playing.

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone…_

Damn straight. She's all he can think about, so much unresolved and unspoken between them. He's relieved when he's called to do an interview. When he's asked, "Who's the best singer out of the Bellas?" he quickly answers, "It's a tie between the two Annas." He knows Camp is already fuming at him and he's not sure he wants to completely end things with her if Kendrick doesn't want him either. Plus, her voice gets really screechy when she's agitated.

_You really fucked things up, _he says to himself as he stares at his cell phone and does what he should have done from the start, he googles Anna Kendrick. Videos, news articles, fan sites, and tons of information about her flood his senses. He spends hours watching and reading, mesmerized by her charisma and the way she always manages to be incredibly adorable and sexy at the same time. He realizes he needs to see her, and then remembers that he has no real way of contacting her.

_This is ridiculous, it's 2015, the age of modern technology_, he thinks, and picks up his phone to call Ben.

"Hey man," he says when Ben answers the phone, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What's up?" Ben asks.

"I need Anna Kendrick's number," he blurts out before he loses his nerve.

He hears Ben laugh on the other end of the line, "And why, my friend, would you need that when you've filmed two movies with her and still don't have her contact information? What makes you think she wants you to call her? And what about Camp?"

Skylar rubs his forehead with his free hand, "Umm, yeah, well something happened with her at the premiere and I just want to sort things out. Camp is furious, and rightfully so, and I need to fix this as soon as possible."

"Dude, what did you do?" Ben laughs again.

"I kissed her," Skylar admits, "I just had to know."

"Had to know what?" Ben questions.

"If it's real or not. If it's just the role or if it's her," Skylar tries to explain.

Ben doesn't say anything for a few seconds before his reply comes, "She's like a magnet, isn't she? Attracting everything and everyone around her. Go ahead man, try and sort it out, but I don't think one conversation's gonna do it."

He gives Skylar the number, warning him not to tell Anna where he got it, and wishes his friend luck. He waits a whole five minutes to call her. His heart is pounding as it rings.

"Hello?" her voice is like music to his ears.

"Hey, it's Skylar," he says, trying to sound as calm and cool as he can on the phone.

"And how did you get my number?" she asks, but it sounds like she's smiling.

"I have my sources," he replies, "I was hoping we could talk about what happened the other night."

"I don't want to talk about that," she says hurriedly.

"Look," he counters, "I already possibly destroyed my relationship with Camp, and I just want to know it isn't in vain. Not that that kiss wasn't totally worth it," he adds.

She laughs, "Yeah, right," she says sarcastically, and now he knows she's smiling. "I don't know what you want me to say," she says after a moment.

"That it meant something to you, that you're willing to see if it could turn into something more. That what I've been feeling isn't all in my imagination," he replies.

"I don't know," she says honestly, "I'm so busy, and things are crazy right now, and Ben…" she trails off.

"I know," he replies quietly. "Could we just meet and hang out, no pressure? We could go get coffee? Taco Bell?"

"Stalker," she jokes, "Ah, a man after my own heart, or stomach."

"So what do you say?" he's almost pleading with her, needing her to say yes.

"Ok," she agrees, "But come over to my place, the paparazzi will go nuts if we're seen together in public."

They make arrangements, and she gives him the address, and suddenly he's very nervous. What should he wear? Should he bring her something like flowers or candy? He decides on a Taco Bell 12 pack and a six-pack of beer and heads over to her place around dinner. He's dressed in a simple black graphic t-shirt and dark wash jeans when he knocks on her door, holding up his offerings to her when she answers. Her hair is loose, and she's wearing skinny jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt, and his only thought is _she looks perfect._

She opens her door to him, allowing him to come inside. He kicks off his shoes, noting her bare feet, and carries the tacos and beer into the kitchen, trailing behind her.

"This looks great, thanks," she says politely, her eyes nervously darting around the room, looking everywhere except for at him.

"I missed you," he says honestly, trying to break the tension.

She looks up at him, her blue eyes unfathomable, "Skylar," she breathes.

His heart flips at the sound of his name on her lips.

"You don't even know me," she continues, her voice just above a whisper.

He pulls out a chair and sits down at her kitchen table, "So tell me everything about yourself, I really want to know," he adds.

"It's not that simple," she says, taking a seat opposite him.

"Sure it is," he explains. "Look, we both know we're attracted to each other physically, and the only way we're going to find out if it's something more than that is by spending time together, right?"

"So I see you've got this all figured out already," she laughs, but it's nervous laughter.

He picks up her hand and holds it in his, his thumb rubbing slow circles on her skin. "Not even remotely," he whispers, and their eyes lock.

She holds his gaze before clearing her throat and standing up abruptly. "So let's eat this food you brought, ok?" she begins taking plates and cups out of her cabinets and moving around the kitchen.

After the initial awkwardness fades, they're talking, laughing, and trading stories. He has a dull ache in his lower belly and he isn't sure if it's because of the Taco Bell food or the butterflies in his stomach. It's nearing midnight when he stands up, not wanting to leave but feeling like he should.

"I had a great time tonight," he tells her fondly, "We're friends right?"

"Right," she nods, and a piece of her hair falls across her face.

Instinctively, he reaches up and tucks it behind her ear, his fingertips skimming the outline of her jaw as he does so. He hears the almost undistinguishable sound of her breath hitching and he takes a step back, his eyes trained on her lips.

"So, do you usually kiss your friends goodbye?" he asks, his voice smooth as silk.

"Not usually, but for you I could make an exception," she answers. She leans up to kiss his cheek, and at the last second he turns, capturing her lips with his own. She stiffens for only a second before relaxing fully into the kiss, her arms snaking around his neck. He pulls her flush against his body, lifting her off the floor slightly as he deepens the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers. He walks them until her back makes contact with the front door of her house, and he presses her into it, the coolness of the wood a jolt to her senses. She breaks the kiss, looking up at him, her expression a mixture of raw lust and fear.

"I can't," she says, looking down at her bare feet.

He takes his index finger, lifting her chin so that she is forced to meet his gaze. "Neither can I," he murmurs before kissing her again. He swears her knees buckle a little as she melts into him for a minute before breaking the kiss again. She's breathing hard, and he leans his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight," he whispers as his lips ghost the shell of her ear. She shivers as he opens the door to leave. He turns around over his shoulder, "Will I see you again?" he asks.

She bites her bottom lip, and he has to stop himself from ravishing her right then and there. "We'll see," she answers coyly, and he smiles.

She closes the door and he climbs into his car. There's a forgotten text message from Ben on his phone.

_So did you get Kendrick out of your system yet?_

He laughs as he types his reply.

_Not even close._


	6. Chapter 6

She's staring at the ten text messages on her phone from him that she hasn't read or answered. It's almost as if she's afraid if she opens them, he'll know somehow. She feels horribly guilty, even though she's only just kissed Skylar, nothing more. She doesn't understand what it is about him that draws her to him, but she needs to stay away, that much is certain.

"You're an idiot," she chastises herself out loud even though she is completely alone in her house. Ben Richardson, her boyfriend, is supposed to arrive at any minute and she keeps going back and forth in her head about whether she should tell him about Skylar or not.

"There's nothing to tell," she says to herself. She doesn't want to mess things up with Ben. He's smart, kind, funny, and they work well together. She's angry for getting herself into this mess. She sees Ben's car pull into her driveway, and she takes a deep breath.

"Hey," Ben says as she opens the door to him, pressing a light kiss to her lips as he enters the house. Her thoughts immediately flash back to how Skylar's lips felt pressed against hers, and the thought that she never feels sparks like that with Ben registers with her now. She sighs audibly, and Ben looks at her quizzically.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"Nah, you know," she explains, "Just a lot on my mind. I've been crazy busy lately."

"So I've noticed," Ben replies, inching closer to her in an attempt to pull her body close to his. She scoots out of his grasp and moves into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" she offers, turning her back to him.

"Anna," he sighs, "Now I know something is bothering you. You never offer me anything. It's always understood that I'll help myself. Now what is wrong?"

"Just tired is all," she brushes past him and sits on the couch. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," he replies, his expression still skeptical.

She chooses something randomly from Netflix, and isn't even paying attention to it as she sits rigidly beside Ben. About fifteen minutes into the movie she feels him slide closer to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her head to rest on his shoulder. She settles against him, her body relaxing slightly. When he starts moving to kiss her forehead, her cheek, and finally her neck, she tenses once more.

Abruptly, he pulls away. "Anna, we haven't seen each other in weeks, I've missed you," he says, though his tone is almost sharp.

"I've missed you too," she replies quietly, and it's the truth.

"Then what is it? Is it me? Did I do something?" he wonders.

"No, it's not you it's me," she blurts out, interrupting his rant.

"Great," he says sarcastically, shaking his head, "The opening line to the classic breakup speech."

"Who said we are breaking up?" she says incredulously.

"Look," he begins, "I don't want to fight with you. All I know is I came to visit my girlfriend and she seems like she's still a thousand miles away. So rather than sit here and feel alone, I'm just going to go."

He leaves before she can even protest, and even though she apologizes to him, she can sense that things are still tense between them. She doesn't have much time to think about it, as she's constantly filming or promoting movies or attending events.

She doesn't answer Skylar's texts either.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He checks his phone for what seems like the millionth time that day, and still nothing from her. He doesn't know what went wrong, but he does know that he's not going to throw his life away for someone who doesn't reciprocate his feelings. He glances at the walls of his hotel room, shakes his head, and reluctantly picks up his phone.

Camp needs some convincing, but he eventually persuades her to let him come home. Besides, he misses their dog, and isn't a fan of staying in a hotel all the time. Things settle back to normal for him. Well…almost.

If it were possible, Camp seems even more possessive of him than usual, tracking his every move. He even suspects that she checks his cell phone, so he makes sure not to leave it anywhere. She's standing over his shoulder whenever he wants to post something on social media, and he tries to reassure you of his commitment by constantly making public declarations of their relationship and their love in the week following the premiere. The movie is set to debut in theaters, and they fly to New York together. They're scheduled to appear on Live with Kelly and Michael as well as do a Huffington Post Live interview and chat. He's excited, knowing the publicity might help him get the television pilot he's been trying to land.

He secretly keeps tabs on Kendrick, knowing that she's doing a lot of publicity for the movie too. He texts her a few more times but those also go unanswered. He's dressed and waiting for Camp to leave for Kelly and Michael when Camp's phone rings. He's scrolling through Kendrick's Instagram, marveling yet again at her beauty and charisma when Camp's voice shakes him out of his trance.

"We have to go home," she says.

"What? Why?" he asks, quickly shutting off his phone and standing to look at her.

"Rocky was hurt at the kennel and is in the animal hospital. Some other dog was bullying him. We need to go now," she begins throwing their things back into suitcases.

"But what about the show? And HuffPost Live?" he asks, watching as she flitters about, still packing.

She takes her phone out and starts making calls before he can get out another word. He sits woodenly on the edge of the bed, watching as she cancels both appearances and books a flight back to Los Angeles.

"It would be nice if you helped me," she snaps as she continues getting ready for their departure.

"It would be nice if you considered me as a factor in any part of the decisions you just made," he retorts.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying that appearing on TV is more important to you than Rocky, our baby?" she questions.

"I'm not saying that at all, you know I love Rocky," he clarifies, "My point is you didn't even ask me what I wanted to do. You could have gone home for him and I could have done this stuff alone. You know I need the publicity right now. Pitch Perfect launched my career and I was hoping the sequel would be a springboard into even more things for me. I can't believe you don't get that!"

"Well it's too late now anyway," she narrows her eyes at him, "What's done is done. Let's just go home and we'll both feel better knowing that Rocky is okay and we don't have to put him back in that wretched place."

He feels defeated as he watches her retreating form, disappearing into the bathroom to collect the remainder of her things.

They don't speak much on the return flight. He doesn't reply to her ramblings of concern about the dog. Instead, he closes his eyes and tries to rest, but instead gets lost in his thoughts.

Midflight a passenger passes by them in the aisle, and his eyes snap open as she exclaims, "Oh my god it's Jesse and Aubrey from Pitch Perfect!" They politely smile at say hello to their fan, and as she turns to go back to her seat she mumbles under her breath, "Jesse and Aubrey? Ugh, now that's just wrong."

He glances over at Camp, who is now looking out the window, and his thoughts drift back to Kendrick. Memories of her piercing blue eyes, her long flowing hair, the way her lips felt moving against his, and the way she can so easily make him laugh flood his brain.

Maybe that fan has a point.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Since the last chapter was kind of filler to advance the plot, you get two updates in one day.**

She hits Tweet, sending her random thoughts out into cyberspace before scrolling aimlessly through the many responses and messages that she gets on a daily basis. It's raining in Hawaii today, and she's killing time in her hotel room before she has to meet Zac and Adam for lunch. It's then that she sees Skylar's name pop up among the people Twitter suggests she follow, and she makes the mistake of clicking on his name.

She's inundated with pictures of him and Camp and their dog, with absurd, nauseating hashtags like #mylove . She closes the app and opens her messages, finally clicking on the ones he sent weeks ago, right after the premiere.

_I had a wonderful time last night._

_You're amazing, I hope you know that._

_Of course you do, you're Anna effin' Kendrick._

_Do you have any plans for today?_

_I know this is crazy, but I'd like to spend some more time with you._

_Maybe just a coffee?_

_Doesn't have to be anything serious, just friends talking._

_What do you think?_

_Anna, please, talk to me._

_I can't stop thinking about you._

She pauses, her thumbs poised over the touchscreen keyboard as she thinks for a moment. Finally, she types out a reply.

_Just made the mistake of checking your Twitter. _

She hits send before she can change her mind or add something even more snarky. His reply is almost instantaneous.

_Why is it a mistake?_

She answers immediately, _Because it doesn't seem like I'm the one you can't stop thinking about. #myupchuckreflex_

He laughs as he responds, _Sorry, kind of in the doghouse over here. Both literally and figuratively._

She shakes her head, _What's the matter, Camp got your tongue?_

He smirks as he writes, _Yes, and not in the good way_.

She blushes while typing, _Shame. Too bad I'm surrounded by all this other man candy._

He narrows his eyes and replies, _Wait, how did I suddenly transport to Hawaii and end up right next to you?_

She laughs out loud at this and answers,_ Idiot._

_When can I see you again?_

She stares at his message, unsure of how to reply, but she can't stop herself from smiling at their easy banter. She replies, _I'm filming right now but I'll be back in a few weeks._

_What if I don't want to wait that long?_

Her stomach does a little flip at this, and she's grateful that they're only speaking through text messages right now. She doesn't want him to see her flustered. _It's a free country, do what you want._

He's grinning like a fool at his phone, and he's so absorbed in the conversation that he doesn't notice Camp glaring at him from across the room.

"You're talking to _her_, aren't you?" she accuses. He opens his mouth to answer but she cuts him off, "I can't believe this. I thought this was over and done with, but it clearly isn't."

"We're just friends," Skylar says feebly.

"Whatever," she shakes her head, throwing her hands up in the air in disgust.

"I don't really think you're in a place to talk," he responds, his tone angry.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she shouts back.

"You don't even consider my feelings in anything. For God's sake, you even control what I put on social media. You treat me like a damn dog. No, scratch that, you definitely treat Rocky better than me."

"Ugh! I'm so tired of this!" her voice is shrill and it resonates right through him. "Let's just cool down. I'm heading to the airport and we can deal with all this when I get back, ok?"

He nods and watches as she gathers her bags and leaves. He waits fifteen minutes and then heads over to the laptop and starts looking up flights to Hawaii. He texts Adam Devine and asks him where they're staying and books a room for himself. And that night, he boards a plane in the direction of the girl he can't forget.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He arrives there just as the sun is setting and takes a cab to the hotel where he knows Anna is staying. Adam told him that the studio had reserved private rooms for Anna and the rest of the actors in the movie so that they wouldn't have to deal with the public swarming them every day. They even have their own pool and beach area. Skylar, of course, has to reserve a room in the main part of the hotel since he isn't in the movie. He manages to safely get to his room without anyone recognizing him. He texts Adam to let him know he's here, and Adam tells him they're down by the pool. Skylar changes into his swim trunks and a t-shirt and flip flops and immediately heads downstairs to find them.

As he rounds the corner, the view of the pool and beach is breathtaking, but what really takes his breath away is the sight of Anna, dressed in a black bikini as she stands on the edge of the pool with Zac Efron. She laughs loudly at something Zac says, and Skylar clenches his fists at the sight of a very muscular, bare-chested Zac talking so casually with Anna. Before he can alert them to his presence, Zac scoops Anna up, threatening to throw her into the pool as a result of something sarcastic she said to him, and she's shrieking with laughter.

"Put me down!" she shouts, and Zac does gently, on the steps of the pool. Anna sits down on the edge and kicks her feet in the water, and it's then that she finally notices Skylar. "Holy shit, you really did transport here!" she exclaims, surprised, and he can't tell if she's happy to see him or completely weirded out.

Skylar fist bumps Adam and shakes Zac's hand, introducing himself, and Zac raises his eyebrows at Anna, noting Skylar's presence here. Suddenly, Skylar is feeling very self-conscious about coming. What was he thinking?

Anna lifts her long flowing hair in her hands and twists it around her wrist, pulling it over her shoulder, and he's captivated by her long expanse of bare neck. _Oh right, that,_ he thinks as he tries to get his act together. He pulls off his shirt, tossing it to the nearest lounge chair and steps into the water, moving to sit beside Anna. "Hey," he says casually, nudging her elbow with his.

"Hey yourself," she replies. "What happened, you got off your leash and ran away from home?"

He laughs, "Something like that," he answers.

"Long way to run," she comments.

"Totally worth it," he smiles, thinking that this place truly is paradise, especially because of the girl sitting just inches away from him. He forgets that Adam and Zac are still there as he stares at her, until Adam clears his throat awkwardly.

"Hey guys, I better head in for the night. We've gotta be up early tomorrow," Adam says as he beckons to Zac that they should leave.

"You cool?" Zac asks Anna, and when she nods he says goodnight and the pair disappear into the darkness. They don't say anything for a while, just sitting in companionable silence.

"What are you doing here?" she finally whispers, so softly he almost doesn't hear her.

"I wanted to see you, and I had the opportunity, so here I am," he explains.

"And Camp?" she wonders.

"Camp is off filming, and no, she doesn't know I'm here. We've sort of been fighting a lot lately," he answers. "Ben?" he asks.

"Ben and I hit a rough patch," she says, "But we are still together. We don't really see each other that much lately."

"I'm sorry," he says, and he means it.

"Thanks," she replies, nudging him again, shoulder-to-shoulder. "I'm sorry too," she tells him.

"Thanks," he answers. When she doesn't say anything he adds, "You know, it might be weird that I'm here, but there's still no other place in the world I'd rather be right now."

"It's Hawaii dude, duh," she quips, and he laughs.

"It isn't because it's Hawaii," he whispers softly into her ear, "It's because finally you're next to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Her body flushes, warm heat pooling around every nerve ending as he leans against her shoulder and smiles at her. It's disarming the way he looks at her.

"What are you doing here?" she statement again, but it's more of a statement than a question.

"I wanted to see you," he repeats, and she shakes her head.

"Why?" she wonders.

As he opens his mouth to answer, Aubrey Plaza appears by the side of the pool, her mouth hanging agape in obvious shock at his presence. Her eyes widen as she looks at Anna expectantly, her eyes saying "What the hell is going on here?"

"Skylar's on vacation here at the same time," Anna explains, her nervousness evident in her voice, "Isn't that funny?"

"Funny, yeah," Aubrey replies, nodding at Skylar in polite acknowledgement.

Skylar's phone begins to ring, interrupting the awkwardness. He glances at the caller ID and stands up, excusing himself with an, "I better go take this, goodnight ladies."

He gives Anna one final glance and adds, "I'll see you tomorrow," before he disappears into the darkness.

Aubrey looks at Anna, "Seriously dude, what the fuck?"

"He just showed up here," Anna says honestly. "I didn't ask him to come. We were texting, teasing each other like always and I kind of dared him to come, but I was kidding."

"Are you sure?" Aubrey asks. "What are you doing? What about Ben?"

"I don't know!" Anna throws up her hands in exasperation. "Things with Ben are strained, and we never see each other. I feel out of step with him lately. And all I'm doing is chatting innocently once in a while with a costar who is starting to become my friend. It's not a big deal!"

"This is Skylar Astin we're talking about, Anna. And if I'm not mistaken he's still with Camp and just last weekend they put some horrifically nauseating photo shop nightmare online of themselves and tried to pass if off as romantic. Do you really want that to be your life? Blurry pictures of you and him having sex amid a meadow of violets, photo-effect sun rays streaming across your face?"

"Hell no," Anna shudders. "Maybe that's more her than him? I'm not into public relationships or displays of affection. I'm a private person. If he couldn't respect that, there would be no future. And I'm not even saying there could be, but I wouldn't even entertain the thought."

"I wouldn't even want to be with someone who would be willing to post anything like that online," Aubrey glances at Anna, frowning, "Not to be a downer or anything.

Anna sighs, "Look, all I'm saying is that there's a spark between us, an attraction that I can't explain. Maybe it's just me confusing him with the character of Jesse Swanson, who we can both agree is everyone's dream guy."

"But he isn't Jesse, he's Skylar. The other vomit-inducing half of Castin or Clipstein or whatever you want to call it. You told me they were cringe-worthy together when you filmed the first movie. You told me that you couldn't even bear to keep Camp as an online friend because of all the disgusting lovey-dovey shit she put on there. You've never really shown any interest in him before. So why now? What changed?" Aubrey is relentless as she looks at her friend quizzically.

"I don't know!" Anna exclaims. "I just know that when he's around I feel this heat between us. And when he kisses me I swear I see sparks. I haven't felt that way with anyone else and I need to figure out why."

Aubrey sits down beside her friend, "Look, I know I'm being a bitch here, but it's only because I love you and I want to protect you from all the douchebag assholes of the world, and I'm not convinced that Skylar isn't one. Sure, he's gorgeous, and that singing voice could make anyone hot, but you need to see if it goes beyond that."

Anna leans her head on Aubrey's shoulder as the kick their feet in the pool. Tomorrow, Anna thinks, she'll have to decide once and for all if it's just physical attraction to Skylar or something much more than that between them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Skylar darts into the darkness, finally answering his still ringing phone as he steps back into the hotel lobby.

"Skylar what the fuck?" he hears Camp's voice on the other end.

"What now?" he asks, exasperated.

"Right, so I've only been trying to reach you for hours and you're the one who's annoyed with me? Why are you in Hawaii? Why didn't you tell me you were going?" she demands.

"How do you know I'm in Hawaii?" Skylar questions, becoming angry.

Silence.

"How do you know I'm in Hawaii?" he repeats.

"I uhh, may have put a tracking app on your phone so I can see where you are from mine," she admits quietly.

"And why would you have done that behind my back?" he asks.

"Why are you in Hawaii behind mine?" she counters.

He sighs, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. "This is ridiculous," he says.

"Yes, it is!" she nearly yells into the phone, "I know Kendrick's there, just admit that you went to go see her, and then we can stop pretending that I mean anything to you anymore!"

"Yes, I did go see her. I can't deal with your controlling, neurotic behavior anymore. I know I gave you reason not to trust me, but now you're the one pushing me away with your selfish behavior. There are two people in this relationship, and I get a say too. I needed a break from everything so I came here to see my friend and get some perspective. Is that alright with you?" he asks sarcastically.

"Oh right, she's a 'friend' to you. Do I look stupid to you?" she asks.

When he doesn't immediately reply she adds, "Nevermind. I'm done with this conversation."

"Let's just take this time to have a break from each other and figure what we really want," he tells her.

"Fine, whatever," she says, giving him a curt goodbye before hanging up.

Skylar reaches his hotel room and goes to the balcony which overlooks the pool and beach area. He can see Anna Kendrick sitting there with Aubrey, the two splashing each other and laughing. And even though he's miserable and angry at Camp, he can't help but smile as he looks at her.

He leans on the balcony railing and watches the waves as he thinks about what tomorrow might bring.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He texts her as soon as he thinks it's late enough the following morning to do so without waking her. _Hey, what's your day looking like today?_

She replies,_ Filming this morning but then I'm free this afternoon around 3. What did you have in mind?_

His answer comes in seconds,_ Private picnic on the beach?_

She smiles as she types her reply,_ Sure, I'll see you then._

He's nervous all morning as he prepares their picnic, arranging everything with the hotel staff and even ensuring that they'll have a private area to picnic, free of the prying eyes of the public. He texts her to let her know where he's at, and then sits on the beach blanket and waits. He's staring at the waves, lost in his thoughts when he hears her voice say, "Hey," from behind.

He turns, and there she is. Her red bikini top visible beneath her sheer white cover up, denim cut off shorts, and flip flops on her feet. She has sunglasses perched on top of her long, brunette curls. Her eyes are smiling as she pulls them off her head and puts them on, shielding her eyes from the bright rays. She kicks off her shoes and sits beside him, looking out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" she asks casually, but he's still just staring at her.

"Definitely," he says, his voice an octave lower than usual. She strikes up a conversation about how filming went this morning, and soon he's laughing at her stories and relaxes a little. It isn't until she sheds her cover-up and shorts before reaching into her bag for a tube of sunscreen that he tenses once more. She's stunning in the red bikini, the contrast of it against her pale skin takes his breath away. He mentally chastises himself, reminding himself to play it cool when she hands him the tube.

"Can you do my back?" she asks, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

He holds his breath as he rubs the lotion into her back, trying to think of anything else other than how soft her skin is or how much he just wants to untie the little knots on her hips and back that are holding the red garment in place and just take her right on this beach. He feels like a hormonal teenager around her, and without realizing he's doing so, he shakes his head, as if to shake the sexual thoughts of her out of his head.

"What's wrong?" she asks, turning around to look at him.

He pauses, wondering if it's better to lie or tell her the truth. He decides to be honest, "I was just thinking how sexy you look, and I was trying not to act like an idiot and keep my cool, but obviously I've failed," he laughs nervously.

She flashes him a smile as she lifts her sunglasses to see him more clearly. "Smooth," she teases as she lies back on the blanket, turning her face up to the sun. Again, his eyes trail down her body, across her perfect breasts, flat stomach, and slender legs. "You're staring," she mock-scolds him, so he pulls off his t-shirt, and now it's her turn to stare.

"Now who's staring?" he teases, shoving her playfully and tickling her side a little, causing her to squirm.

"Oh come on," she retorts, "You know you're sexy, you don't need to feign modesty here."

"Ditto," he counters.

"Psssh," she shakes her head, "You my friend, are delusional."

He lies next to her, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin. They enjoy a few moments of silence before he props his head on his hand, leaning on his elbow to look at her. "Wanna eat?" he asks.

They enjoy the picnic that he has brought, and she's impressed that he's gone all-out for her. She's hungry, having skipped lunch, and listens as he talks about his family and his childhood. When there's a lull in the conversation she turns to him, clearly thinking before she speaks.

"So there's something I need to make clear," she begins. "I'm a very private person, and I keep all my relationships, romantic or otherwise, very private. And if you're going to be my friend or in my life, I need you to respect that."

"Ok," he says slowly, "And something I've done makes you think I wouldn't?"

She laughs, "Come on Skylar, are you serious?"

"What?" he asks."

"I've mentioned this before. Your Twitter and Instagram, the constant photos of you and Camp, tweeting each other all the time, that's not me. That's not how I roll. If that's who you are then I'm not sure this is going to work."

He sighs, "She liked that kind of thing, wanted me to be constantly shouting that we were together from the rooftops. She needed that to feel secure, I guess. I did it to make her happy."

"Well that's sweet of you I guess," Anna says quietly, turning to look back at the ocean.

"What is it?" he asks, sensing that something is bothering her.

"That, this," she says, gesturing to the space between them. "Everything is so complicated all the time. And I knew that going into this line of work, but I just didn't expect relationships to be so hard. I just thought if you love someone you love them, no matter what the obstacles."

"Maybe if you find the right person it is that way," he replies.

"Yeah but how do you know when you find them?" she questions.

"You just feel it," he says, his voice low. And before she can react, his lips have met hers in a soft kiss which starts out slow and builds in intensity with each passing second. He pushes her back onto the blanket, his body hovering over hers as his tongue explores her mouth. He breaks the kiss, skimming his lips over her neck as his hand moves to cup her breast over her swimsuit. She moans, and the sound of her own voice seems to startle her out of her haze. Abruptly, she pushes him off her and stands, bending to gather her shoes, clothes, and bag in one fell swoop.

"I can't, I um, I have to go," she blurts before turning and running in the direction of the hotel, leaving him breathless, aroused, and alone on the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

He makes the walk of shame back to his hotel room alone, unsure of whether to go after her or just pack up his things and fly back home. He cleans up and changes into fresh clothes before heading down to the hotel lobby and asking the clerk where Anna's room is.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't give you that information," she tells him politely, but a younger clerk rounds the corner just then and it's clear by her expression that she recognized him. She waves the older woman away and smiles at him.

"I'm assuming you're good friends with Miss Kendrick?" she asks Skylar, and he nods. She writes a room number on a slip of paper along with the directions for how to get to her private room, and he thanks her.

He knocks quietly on the door, unsure of how his presence will be received. She opens it slowly and gestures wordlessly for him to enter. He does and she closes the door behind them, turning to look at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, not looking him in the eye.

"Don't be," he answers, "You have nothing to apologize for. This is confusing for both of us. All I know is that I'm attracted to you, and this feeling I have every time I see you or I'm around you doesn't seem to be going away. It's like you have an invisible touch."

"Come again?" she questions, looking confused.

He starts singing a few lines of Genesis' Invisible Touch, his voice ringing loud and clear though the silence of the hotel room.

_She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart._

_She don't like losing, to her it's still a game  
And though she will mess up your life,  
You'll want her just the same, and now I know  
She has a built in ability  
To take everything she sees  
And now it seems I've fallen, fallen for her._

_She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart._

_She seems to have an invisible touch..._

He trails off, and she's staring at him, mesmerized. "How long have you felt this way? When did it start, exactly?" she asks.

"I don't know exactly," he responds, "I definitely was attracted to you when we filmed Pitch Perfect, and then after we filmed the sequel, it just intensified for me. Like every time I would see you on TV or read about you or see a picture of you, I liked you even more."

"Give me an example," she says, and he knows she is going to need convincing that his feelings aren't just physical, that it's her he's interested in.

"Well there was this time when it was late at night and I couldn't sleep," he says, flashing back to that night.

It was dark in the room except for the glow of the television. His girlfriend had already gone to bed but he was unable to sleep, which was why he was now sprawled haphazardly on the sofa, flicking aimlessly from channel to channel in search of something to occupy his mind.

He stops briefly on a rerun of _Friends_ before settling on the _Late Late Show with James Corden_. He's only half paying attention as the host rambles on and on about the number of tweets that had mentioned the show in the last 24 hours when suddenly he hears an all too familiar voice and his brain registers the source before she even appears on his television screen. He sits up, learning forward towards the television as Anna Kendrick challenges James Corden to a riff-off, her attempts at being bad-ass coming off as more adorable than intimidating.

He smiles at her charm as James Corden starts the riff-off and she dances along in her attempts to mock him and play along. He sings along quietly with Corden to N'Sync, wondering what Kendrick will sing next. He laughs again as she launches into a rap, her frequent use of the word "bitch" again coming off as cute due to her petite size and personality, and she's throwing her hands around in true rapper fashion.

James Corden starts singing Bel Biv Devoe's Poison, and again he's singing along, his eyes transfixed on Kendrick as she mimes cutting her throat and points at her competitor. He stands, inching closer to the screen as she breaks into Pat Benatar's classic Love Is a Battlefield and she kills it, the audience cheering loudly for her. He claps, without really paying attention to what he's doing and knowing full well that she can't actually hear him. Kendrick wins by a landslide, and he smiles when she and James decide to sing the next round together. She harmonizes along with James to Ice Ice Baby and Walking on Sunshine, and so does he, and at the end he's clapping again for her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he hears the voice of his girlfriend, Anna Camp, behind him. He turns to see her narrowing her eyes at him in obvious annoyance.

"Yes actually," he replies, "I've never watched this show before, turns out it's really entertaining."

"It's a shame Kendrick couldn't actually see you salivating over her like a dog," Camp says, her voice dripping with disdain. "That might've been embarrassing for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was merely cheering on a friend," he says innocently.

"Yeah, ok," Camp shakes her head, "Is that why you're practically French-kissing the screen there?" she gestures to his close proximity to the television.

"What is your problem?" Skylar asks, "Did I wake you up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

"Cute," she replies sardonically, "Are you coming to bed now or what?

"I'm not tired," he replies to Camp, his heart is still pounding at the thought of Kendrick singing.

"I couldn't sleep," he says now to Kendrick, his thoughts coming back to the present. "I just kept thinking about how adorable you looked, and how beautiful your voice is, and I think at one point I dozed off and dreamt of you even."

She's just staring at him, as if she's trying to work out some kind of complex problem in her mind. The tension is palpable as she contemplates her next move. "Ah, fuck it," she finally says as she launches herself at him, her lips meeting his in a searing kiss.

He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, her tongue delving into his mouth as she bites his bottom lip playfully, eliciting purr-like growl from him. "You're driving me crazy," he warns, growling seductively in her ear.

"No talking, you might make me change my mind," she replies, smiling against his mouth as she kisses him thoroughly. He walks her backwards in the direction of the bedroom, pausing as his knees hit the mattress.

He breaks the kiss to ask her, "This is usually the point when I ask the girl if she's sure, so…"

She laughs as he places her on the bed, "Oh my God I thought I told you to shut up already," she says, but her tone is playful as she pulls him down on top of her. She's still wearing the red bikini, and he easily removes her cover-up and shorts. He takes off his own shirt and shorts and she runs her hands up and down the planes of his chest appreciatively. She snaps the elastic of his boxers as he tickles her sides, causing her to squirm under him. She clamps her eyes tightly, laughing, and then opens them to find him gazing intently right at her. She freezes, and their eyes lock. She can feel the electricity flowing between them, and she knows this is the point of no return. She reaches up and cups his face in her hands, lowering his lips back down to hers once more.

When his hands reach to untie her bikini top she doesn't stop him, and she blushes when he comments how beautiful and perfect she is reverently, as if he's been dreaming of this moment for ages, which in truth, he has.

"You're gorgeous," he breathes into the hollow of her throat as he kisses down between her breasts. He removes his boxers and she shimmies out of her swim bottoms and soon there are no barriers between them.

Anna's thoughts are a mess, but she tries to focus on how good this feels, and how her body is reacting in ways it never has before. There's just something between them that she can't ignore, and she knows he's feeling it too. As he enters her, she swears she sees fireworks from the simple, slow thrust, and his eyes search hers as he begins to move, carefully at first and then with increasing passion.

She knows, as she's coming down from the first orgasm that Skylar has ever given her, that this is more than just a one-time thing. That whatever this is between them is more than just physical. She curls into his side and he holds her close, stroking her hair. And for the first time in what feels like forever, she falls into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: This was written to address Shan-OM's prompt. I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

She blinks several times, trying to get her bearings as her eyes adjust to the light streaming into the room from the ocean view sliding door. It takes a few seconds for her to register that she is completely naked, as is the man lying beside her. The events from the previous day flood her mind, and she leaps out of bed, running in the direction of the bathroom.

Her heart is pounding as she paces the length of the bathroom, grabbing the hotel bathrobe from its hook on the door and wrapping it around her naked form. Her mind is racing with thoughts of regret, of betrayal, and of fear as she sits on top of the closed toilet and covers her face in her hands.

"Anna?" she hears his voice question just outside the door, "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

She hears the worry in his tone and it relaxes her slightly, "Yeah," she responds. He opens the door and she is relieved that he's put his boxers back on, a least lessening the awkwardness of this moment slightly.

"Are you sick?" he asks, "What's the matter?"

"I'm fine, really," she insists, though half-heartedly.

He kneels in front of her, holding her hands in his, "I don't buy it. Tell me what you're thinking."

She sighs, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts, "I don't know. I feel confused. I mean last night was…unexpected. And I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want you to hurt me. And I just don't know what I feel anymore."

"Do you feel anything for me?" he questions, "Because last night was something special to me. It was more than just sex. I think I'm falling for you."

She doesn't say anything for a long while; only glancing at him briefly before standing and walking back into the hotel room and out onto the balcony. He follows her quietly, waiting for her to speak.

"Don't you get it?" she finally says, her voice barely above a whisper, "You're a risk. You're a huge risk. A risk that I'm not sure I'm willing to take."

"Gee, thanks," he replies, the hurt evident in his voice.

"No, just hear me out," she pleads, "It's like you and I meet, and I watch you flirt with everyone and turn on the charm. And you woo Camp and you're with her broadcasting your love to the world. You're always so careful. Careful not to upset her, and careful only to say and do what you think makes her happy. Would you still give my kissing skills a 5 out of 10, Skylar? Do Camp and I really tie in our singing abilities? Do you just see me as 'professional' or were you too afraid to speak the truth? Because with me, you get what you get. I don't sugar coat, or pander, or try to act like I'm something I'm not. I don't want a guy who just wants to please me and never has an opinion or feelings of his own. I want a partner, not a puppet. And I don't want to always be afraid that one day you'll get bored and find someone better."

"What if there is no one better?" he asks.

"No, don't do that," she insists firmly, "You're doing it again. Cut the prince charming bullshit, and just be you."

"I don't know either," he answers, "You're a risk for me too. You're way out of my league. I guess on some level I'm always trying to impress you or make myself seem worthy of you. I did all that stuff for Camp because it's what she needed me to do, and I would try and give you what you needed too. That's the kind of man I am. I can be discreet, or charming, or supportive, or whatever it is you want and I'll still be me."

"Being with me isn't easy," she whispers. When he doesn't respond immediately she continues, "My schedule is crazy. I'm hardly ever home. I only managed to see Edgar or Ben once a month if I was lucky. I don't know what I want long term or if I'll even be able to get it. I'm just a mess, Skylar. I'm sarcastic, and private, and fairly introverted. You'll get bored, I can almost guarantee it."

He sighs and stares into her eyes, deep in thought. He gently places his hands on either side of her face, stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "I don't think I'll ever get bored of this," he whispers before lowering his lips to hers, kissing her passionately as his arms wrap around her waist.

She responds immediately, allowing him to lift her and wrapping her legs around his waist. He moans into the kiss, and she can immediately feel his growing arousal. "Anna," he breathes as his lips descend to her neck and she pulls away, unfolding her legs and dropping to the floor.

"You're a 10, no, you're way above the scale," he murmurs as he tries to pull her close again, but she holds him at arms' length.

"I hate that she has the same name," she states, "Anna," she adds. "At least you can never get confused and scream out the wrong name," she quips, trying to make light of the situation.

"Believe me, the only thing you have in common is your name," he explains. "I never felt this with her, this electricity between us. Can you feel it?"

"Yes," she admits, allowing him to pull her close again. He kisses her again before she pulls away for the second time and rummages through her purse, looking for her cell phone. "Hold that thought, I need to take care of something," she says, gesturing to the phone before stepping onto the balcony and sliding the door closed behind her. He sits down, his arousal uncomfortable as he watches her have what appears to be a very uncomfortable conversation. After several minutes have passed, she opens the door and steps back into the room. "Ben," she says tapping the phone before tossing it onto the bed.

"I'm sorry," he begins, but she holds up her hand to stop him.

"He knew it was coming," she sighs, "That's how horrible I've been lately. I was afraid to lose him if this didn't work out," she gestures between them, "But breaking up with him when this all started would've been the right thing to do."

"Well I should've ended things with Camp after the first time we kissed," he tells her, "And I was too chicken. Hell, I should've pursued you from the beginning and not taken no for an answer," he adds, smiling at her.

She laughs weakly, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "No offense," she teases, "But I wouldn't have gone for you then."

"Beg your pardon?" he quips back, holding his hands over his heart in mock-horror.

"Yeah, definitely," she continues, "I'd have given your boyfriend material rating a 5 out of 10, maybe even lower."

"Oh really?' he replies, raising his eyebrows at her, "And what about my kissing prowess?"

She laughs out loud at this, "Hmm, I'd give you a 4 out of 10."

"Only a four?" he exclaims.

"Well back then you were clearly nervous around me," she says, trying to keep a straight face at his sullen expression.

"And what makes you think I'm not still?" he whispers, pulling her up from the bed and flush against his body. He kisses her hard, his tongue delving into her mouth forcefully as he deepens the kiss. He feels her relax against him and he pushes her back towards the bed, covering her body with his. "Do you still think I'm a four?" he asks as his lips kiss down her chest, pulling the robe open as he descends her body.

"Maybe a seven," she manages between kisses, her eyes sparkling in amusement as he pauses in his ministrations to look at her.

He grinds his arousal into her, eliciting a moan from her before he lowers her lips to hers again, kissing her with all the pent up passion he's felt for her since they met. "Still?" he questions, his lips ghosting against the shell of her ear.

"Ten, definitely a ten," she finally admits before pushing him on his back and straddling his hips, her robe falling open and revealing her creamy, pale skin and full breasts. He licks his lips as he stares up at her hungrily, his eyes raking over her body. She lifts her hips as she slides the robe off her shoulders and throws it aside while he shimmies out of his boxers. She lowers herself onto him and they both gasp in pleasure as she begins to move, his hips meeting hers thrust for thrust. She's reaching her peak just as her cell phone begins ringing loudly on the bed, soon followed by the vibrating sound of his phone going off across the room. They ignore the first calls, coming together loudly as their phones start ringing in unison for a second time. Anna collapses on top of Skylar, breathing heavily as she rummages in the bedding for her phone.

"Hello?" she answers breathlessly, her brow furrowing as she listens to the caller. Skylar gets out of bed and pulls his phone out of the pocket of his discarded clothes, also answering the call. They glance at each other as they take in what's being said to them, and she goes into the bathroom as to not interfere with his call. As soon as she hangs up her phone starts ringing again, and she shuts it off and tosses it back onto the bed, reaching again for the robe to cover herself. He slips back into bed and immediately his phone starts to vibrate, so he too shuts it down. They look at each other expectantly.

"So I guess you just heard what I just heard?" she asks.

"That someone took a photo of us kissing on the hotel balcony just now and it's all over the internet?" he asks and she nods. "Then, yes."

"So much for being private and discreet," she shakes her head, "So who told you?"

"Well I first got a yelling voicemail from Camp in which she basically called me a man-whore, and the call I answered just now was my manager," he replies. "You?"

"My manager," she answers, "And then texts from my mom, Aubrey, and Ben Platt. Aubrey Plaza," she adds, clarifying. I hate that Camp's character has the same name as my best friend. It's like I can't get away from her."

Skylar combs his fingers through her curls, "It's going to be okay," he reassures her, "So it's out that we are together. What's so bad about that?"

"Um, because we just ended relationships like two minutes ago and it makes us look like irresponsible sex-a-holics? Sure, nothing wrong with that," she says sarcastically.

"Yeah but it's no one's business but ours," he clarifies.

"Tell that to the rest of the world," she shakes her head. "I don't like this, but there's no going back now."

He stares into her clear blue eyes, lightly twisting a curl of her hair around his finger as he pecks her lips, "Definitely no going back," he says softly before pulling her into his arms once more.

**A/N: Yes, I am well aware of the recent news involving Castin/Clipstein, but in my brain, they do not exist. I get a lot of flak for writing these stories, but to me Kendrick is the right Anna, always and forever. **


	11. Chapter 11

She's trying to focus on her work, but her mind is swimming with thoughts of him. Adam, Aubrey, and Zac all sense that something is different about her, but they're so busy that no one has time to question her about it. Anna, always the professional, manages to get through each scene even though she's incredibly distracted.

"What's with you?" Aubrey finally confronts her when they break for lunch. When Anna doesn't immediately respond she adds, "It's him, isn't it?"

"Who?" Anna feigns innocence, smiling coyly at her friend.

"Skylar," Aubrey clarifies. "I know that look on your face. You did more than just kiss him on your balcony. You guys totally hooked up, didn't you?"

Anna sighs, shaking her head before pulling her friend by the arm out of earshot from the rest of the cast and crew. "Yes, we did, and it was amazing. And we're both single now too, by the way."

"You broke up with Ben?" Aubrey asks incredulously. "Are you sure you're thinking straight? Do you really want your face plastered across his Instagram and Twitter like you're his trophy? Honey, you're better than that."

"He said he only did that to make Camp happy," Anna replies, defending Skylar. "Besides, I told him I wouldn't tolerate that under any circumstance and he understood."

"Are you happy?" Aubrey asks carefully, not wanting to seem unsupportive of her best friend's recent life choices.

"Yes," Anna tells her, "I mean I'm scared out of my mind, but at least now I don't have to keep wondering 'what if?' I don't have to think about what might have been."

"Yeah, just think it could've been your face photo-shopped with some cheesy-assed nausea-inducing hashtags for the past two years. Dude, you've been missing out!" Aubrey jokes sarcastically.

Anna laughs, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at her friend, "Yeah yeah, I know. But he's different with me, somehow. It's like we connect on a deeper level."

"I hope you mean physically," Aubrey teases, and Anna blushes.

"I'm not complaining," Anna winks, and Aubrey laughs.

"You do realize that the internet is going to spontaneously combust when people realize their favorite Pitch Perfect stars are together, right?" Aubrey adds.

"Ugh, I can see the headlines now," Anna covers her face with her hands, "_Pitching it Perfectly_, or something like that. But they already exhausted all those when he was with Camp."

Aubrey cringes in mock-horror as Zac and Adam approach them. "Hey, what's he doing here again?" Zac asks Anna, pointing over his shoulder.

Anna looks in the direction Zac is pointing and sees Skylar standing there, looking nervous and out of place as he scans the room, probably looking for her. The group walks over to Skylar and Adam is the first to greet him. "Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see Anna and you guys in action," Skylar says, trying to play it cool. He smiles briefly at Anna before turning his attention to Zac, "So do you get to sing in this gig?"

"Nah," Zac smiles, "But we do get to dance in the wedding reception scenes that we're going to film next. He nudges Anna playfully before adding, "I love watching this one show off her moves."

Anna laughs, "Yeah right, because I have so many," she elbows Zac in the stomach and he doubles over as if in pain, laughing the whole time.

"You should come with a warning label, babe," Zac says fondly, smiling at Anna.

The director signals to them that it's almost time to get back to work, so Anna looks at Skylar and says, "You'll hang out here for a while?"

Skylar smiles, taking this to mean she wants him to stay. "Of course," he replies. He finds a seat on the edge of the set, watching as the cast and crew prepare for the scene. Anna emerges a while later wearing a coral chiffon dress that reaches her knees and shows plenty of cleavage. On her feet are silver strappy heels and her hair is flat ironed straight for this scene. He watches as the director gives his instructions for the scene and Anna shifts into character. Alice, the character she's playing, is supposed to be this crazy, clingy girl. She's all over Zac's character, Dave, constantly touching him and pressing her body against his. Skylar clenches his jaw slightly as he watches them.

But it isn't the scenes that actually end up bothering him; it's what happens in between. Zac is relentless in teasing Anna. Anna is making comments that only Zac can hear and they are laughing together, Zac always finding a way to touch her casually. After a while, Skylar can't stand to watch them anymore. As he stands to leave, Adam walks over to him.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" Adam asks, gesturing with his head to Anna. When Skylar doesn't say anything he continues, "I mean, I don't blame you, she's great. Everyone knows that. And you have to be prepared to handle that."

He walks away just as Anna approaches, taking a short break from filming to get some water. "Hey," she says smiling.

"Hey," he replies, his expression stern.

"Like what you see?" she flirts, twirling around in her dress and making a show of doing a curtsy, lifting the skirt up and revealing more of her legs to him as she does so.

"Not really," he grits out between clenched teeth.

Her face falls, "Oh," she responds, the confusion in her voice evident, "Is something wrong?"

He doesn't want to say anything, especially not here, not now, but he can't stop himself, "No, I don't like what I'm seeing here, not at all. Do you have to flirt with _him _so much?" he questions accusingly, jabbing his finger in the direction of Zac.

"We're just friends," she narrows her eyes at him. "We're _acting_."

"I'm not talking about the acting part," he says scathingly, "I'm talking about everything in between. Does he really have to touch you so much?"

Her hands are balled into fists when she responds, "Are you fucking kidding me right now? You're judging me because you think that I'm flirting on set with another actor. Are you serious?"

Her voice is low and even but she's clearly angry when she continues, "I had to watch you with _her_, hell, with _everyone_ when we first met. How dare you judge me! Zac is a good friend of mine. Don't you trust me at all?"

He doesn't say anything. He just stares at her, narrowing his eyes. Finally, he opens his mouth to speak and she holds up her hands, silencing him. "No, don't. I can't do this, I'm working. You need to go."

"Anna," he begins, but she shakes her head, spins on her heels, and walks away from him. He stands there dumbly for a moment before Adam's voice shakes him out of his stunned silence.

"Dude, what happened?" Adam asks, "I've never seen Anna so pissed off before. What did you do?"

"I'm an idiot," Skylar explains, "I just got so jealous, watching her with Zac. And not the acting part, because I know she has to do that, but all the flirting in between." He sighs, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

Adam pats him roughly on the shoulder, "That's just how Anna is," he says, "And you of all people have no room to talk."

"What do you mean?" Skylar wonders.

"Oh come on, man. You were all over the set of Pitch Perfect, flirting with anything with breasts, and now you're going to get pissed at her because she's laughing and joking around with a friend? Anna's friendly to everyone. Everyone loves her. Her fans, family, friends, and basically anyone who meets her adores her. Hell, I'd go for her, if I thought I even remotely had a chance," he laughs. "You gotta calm down or you're going to lose her, that is, if you even had her to begin with."

"It's just that last night was so amazing, and I realized what I've been missing all this time," Skylar fumbles to find the right words to express how he's feeling. "And I came here and saw her with Zac and it was like I realized how easily all this could slip away, like with Camp. It was great in the beginning and then it just wasn't anymore."

"Well then go fix it," Adam replies, "Not with Camp, with Kendrick. You know she's worth it."

"Thanks man," Skylar gives his friend a one-armed hug before he turns to find Anna. He doesn't have to look far, though, as this is a movie set and there are only so many places she could be. He finds her standing barefoot on the area of beach that has been roped off for the movie, staring off into the ocean, the shiny strappy heels hanging from her right hand.

"So, hi, my name is Skylar, and I'm a total ass," he tries to keep his tone light as he talks to the back of her head. She turns around slowly to face him.

"Anna Kendrick," she says, stretching her hand out to shake his, her expression serious.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into her ear, reaching to pull her closer to him.

She steps away from his grasp and looks up at him, folding her arms across her chest, "I'm sorry too," she replies, angling her body away from him and turning her gaze toward the waves.

"Anna, please," he pleads, knowing he can't handle her pushing him away anymore.

"Zac is just my friend," she echoes her earlier sentiment, "And I would never do anything to hurt you deliberately," she adds. "We were just having fun, fooling around."

"I was jealous," Skylar explains. "I kept thinking you never acted like that with me on set. You were always serious and professional, and I was falling all over myself trying to impress you. And then here you are acting so comfortable with Zac, and I just…I couldn't handle it."

"I didn't act like that with you because I liked you, and I wasn't allowed to like you," Anna says quietly. "And then you met _her_ and it was like no one else existed. And I figured I was there to do a job, so I did it. What was I supposed to do, throw myself at you? Beat Camp up?"

"It would've gotten my attention," he replies, smiling now. "Besides, I think you could take Camp in a fight."

She laughs out loud now, "Damn right I could."

He moves to stand beside her, wrapping his arm tentatively around her waist. She leans into him, resting her head on his chest. "I don't want to lose you," he breathes into her ear, and despite the heat, she shivers at the sensation.

"I don't want to lose you, either," she whispers, and before she can say anything else, his lips are on hers. His tongue glides along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He lifts her off the sand, easily supporting her slight frame in his arms as he takes his time exploring her mouth with his tongue. She moans into the kiss, and he can feel his body starting to react to her. He breaks the kiss, pecking the tip of her nose, her cheek, and her earlobe with his lips as he slowly lowers her back onto the sand. She smiles brightly up at him and he can feel his heart swell. She bends to retrieve her dropped shoes and his eyes are glued to her curves in her form-fitting dress as she straightens back up before turning to go.

She can barely walk as she heads back in the direction of the set, her legs wobbly as she navigates the sand, shoes in hand. She turns around to look back at him, grinning widely. "Definitely a 10," she shouts at him over the sound of the waves.

He beams cheekily at her before shouting back, "Right back at you, babe!" She winks at him and he watches her until she's out of sight before glancing back to the water. His heart is still pounding from the intensity of their argument and that kiss, and he thinks about how close he came to losing her. He feels a tightening in his chest and instinctively puts his hands over his heart, trying to hold himself together.

And it is in that exact moment that Skylar Astin realizes that he is desperately and completely in love with Anna Kendrick.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! They keep me inspired to write, so keep them coming. It's so wonderful to know that so many others share my contempt for Castin and my love for all things Kendrick. Thank you my awesome nerds!**


End file.
